The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A touch screen in a computer system includes an array of addressable electrodes. When a finger or a conductive stylus approaches an electrode, it disturbs the electric field and alters the capacitance at the electrode. The capacitance variation can be measured by a touch detection circuit and subsequently converted into a coordinate that is supplied to the computer system.